classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes
Old Quotes (At least try not to self-quotepage. It's kind of tacky.) Individual Jonas Adams * Adams brand boogers. Because when you want germ infected boogers, you go with Adams * I just want to see a velociraptor flying a biplane shooting robo Hitler. Is that too much to ask? Lou Black V * What if I just traumatized Baby Jesus? * (After CJ called him "the gayest guy alive") Then I must be one terrible faggot, considering all the pussy I've been getting. Leonard Bergamot *(Talking about Lorelei having sex in a cave) I guess. It would be worrisome if it did happen though. I've seen what lorelei did to my bed. If she did that here, we'd have to worry about a cave in. Sid Carmody * I feel like I just got hit in the head with a slice of ham wrapped around a large WTF brick. Erin Cetera * *_* The only thing that could make space better is if it was filled with sharks * Somepeople have trouble adjusting to losing a limb, I lost a dimension. Sam Crow *'FINALLYGOTASCREENNAMESTOPASKI:' LISTEN, JUST BECAUSE YOUR VAGINA AND I ARE GREAT CHUMS DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO CALL ME 'ADORABLE'. Skyler Damp * One taste of this coffee, and you'll feel sadness like never before! * (in a discussion of historical ninjas) I can cite you several reputable animes that will back up my claim. Henry Dudley * ...What in the name of Teddy Roosevelt's mustache are you wearing? * My cranium is full of organic science! * WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE TO DISTRACT ME. NORMALLY JOSS HAS BLOWN SOMETHING UP BY NOW. Amelia de Graffe * I know about radiation! A radiation donut would taste like bananas and brazil nuts! * Well Jonas isn't one of those guys. Have you seen Sigma? She's like, she couldn't get a passport to Japan 'cause they think she'll destroy Tokyo! Bob Fieldman * EvilEvilMan: congratulations on winning a retarded internet argument by stupiding everyone into submission Sapphire Griffin * Yadda yadda yadda. Different people have different senses of humour. Yours just happens to be wrong. * AU Saph: Oh my god you're friends with ALL OF THE ANTICITIZENS. AU Saph: ALL OF THEM! * AU Saph: I'm finding it hard to accept that a dude known for committing horrific war crimes is wearing a toothbrush on his face and giving us fruit. * Math is not a toy! * Jezebelle! It's time for your daily dose of surrealism courtesy of Ophelia! * Can you not bond with pants on? * Also I'm an alien and I have science powers. My life has gotten REALLY weird lately. Emerald Griffin * Now I'm not distraught and much less sad! Also, Emily isn't trying to rape you anymore. that's a plus. Minnie Guy * Krakatann: I wanted to be a hot beastguy. * Dude! Butt paladins! Alec Harmon * OH GOD MY GIRLFRIEND IS GODZILLA. Melissa Hastings * (Narration) When life gives you butts, make... butt-lemonade? That sounded better in my head. Rachel Heffron * Well listen. Every so often, for your own sanity and personal well-being... you gotta be a greedy bitch. Dan Jared * Zylon: *TOO COOL FOR THE ECONOMY* Clay Kazmierczak *Stares at scene, then at beer.* Truly, alcohol is magical. * I threw a bike into the atmosphere once by accident. * If everyone waited until all the collective Josses were done Jossing, we would be Jossed. Jossy? Tamsyn Kite * If you can't laugh at your own accidental incest, whose can you laugh at? * Who you gonna call? Ghostfuckers! Jiaxua Kensington * It's like a pair of sexy safety cones! (in a hot tub with Erika and Minnie in orange swimsuits) Isabel May * (Concerning Zylpha's name) Yeah, it's weird. She's named after, like, a fake Greek letter or something. Everett Moore * Nothing says happy 12th birthday like a trip to Hell Clone Everett Moore * Never knew the Nightmare Hour was a sexually transmitted disease. Clone Joss Page * Let there be fire! *Lights the fireplace with her face.* * I had some food before I came here. It caught on fire but I ate it anyways. * Butts are kind of gross. They poop. * And while I respect bananas for their yellowness I don't wanna become one. * The proof is in the pineapple! * Uh... You get, like, a C for effort. And an A for trying. And an F minus for getting booed off the stage! Jareth Ragwort * Why would you hang out with me if not for the amusement? It's like watching a train wreck, except the station it derails at is the "Your Sister Is Hot" station. CJ Ragwort * Hey, cutey. I thought you might want to do some mathematics tonight? Subtract your clothing, divide your legs and multiply! Clone Jake Ragwort * I know what a blowjob is! I've seen the internet! CAlli Routhier * I can't be a hipster! I don't own enough hats. Clone Kiya Sakai * (while drunk) Joss's like booze. She'll solve mosta yer problems, and then cause a bunch more :P Rei Sakamoto * It shouldn't be too hard. Last I checked, attempted murder is still illegal, even in an alternate hell dimension. Jane Smith * Inner beauty is just a delusion invented by ugly people. C. Maddie Sparks * You don't have to be British to like throwing pointy objects while drinking. * (of her boobs) Nice? Nice???? Not having to walk to work in the rain is 'nice'! These are so great we need a new word for greatness. I'm thinking... Smigglewup. Marjorie Stroud * It's a fact that all Italian men have a large amount of pubic hair. * Milo, being mysterious is not always good and if you have perfect hair you should really be aware of that privilege and not to brag to people who don't. Darcy Tennenbaum * I wouldn't have got drunk if I knew I was going to time travel! That confuses even sober people! Yuri Volkovich * HA! You jump like fish escaping bear! Cameron Zogby * (To Haley) Well let's give you valuable experiences not syphilis. Aranea * (about Isabel and Kaji's relationship) Oh, so it's just starting. That's awesome. Well watch out for random shirt removal, it's a sign of being sexy The Scot *Hands her Jody a floppy disk.* Computers are too useless to deal with viruses. It's a simple matter of putting this in any computer it will collapse EVERYTHING. * (To Tamsyn) Make sure Everett here doesn't manage to turn everything here into some sort of grimdark sloppy joe. 'Conversations' Hi, Dad! Lou4: GLad to hear. Well since you've signed up for Christmas you've also be expected at all other Black family Barbecues, Birthdays and Bar Mitzvahs. Amity: Lou isn't circumsized, though Fire is the solution to all your problems. All of them. 22:56:56 Broos: CAlli: I dunno, I could ask Rachel... but she said not to call her again unless I was actively on fire. ... Help me out. 22:57:08 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: I could do that. 22:57:19 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: *Makes her hand on fire* 22:57:28 Broos: CAlli: Alright, I'm calling her. 22:57:53 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: But you're not on fire yet! 22:58:03 Broos: CAlli: Well then get to work! 22:58:12 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: *Sets CAlli's shirt on fire* 22:58:37 Broos: CAlli: Gah! Not the shirt! *rolls and flails around to put it out* 22:58:46 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: You didn't say, man! 22:59:02 Broos: CAlli: I meant my arm or something that wouldn't damage. 22:59:16 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: Oh, okay. *Sets CAlli's arm on fire* 22:59:41 Broos: *are probably attracting attention by catching on fire in public* 23:00:16 Cammyetc: (You dropped the speaker tag there.) 23:00:28 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: *Waves to the gathering crowd* :D 23:01:51 Yun: Jon: *who has suddenly gained an uncle in Vancouver*Random Extra: What the hell? 23:02:02 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: :D 23:02:17 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: *Stares at her fiery hand, entranced. :D* 23:02:25 Broos: CAlli: Alright, Jesus Christ this hurts, lemme call her. 23:03:24 Cammyetc: Clone Joss: *Likes fire a little too much.* 23:04:35 Broos: Rachel: I told you not to wake me- CAlli: I'm on fire! Rachel: What. CAlli: I'm sending you a pic of the fire right now! Rachel: ... What. 23:08:25 Broos: Rachel: *gets the picture* *you can practically hear the "..."* *click* X-TREME 18:56:48 Fawe: Jareth: *Offers an arm.* 18:57:01 TentacleButt: Violet: *LOOKS AT IT FOR A MOMENT, AND THEN TAKES IT* 18:57:04 TentacleButt: (oops, caps 18:57:41 Fawe: Jareth: *EXTREME ARM IN ARM* Butts Minnie: I'll ask the internet. *Takes out her mobile* Jay: If it's on the internet it must be true OOCBroos: (Internet: butts lol) Minnie: The internet says butts lol. Doctor Whale, The Rocket-Powered Whale of Science Aurora: Really smart, but they are hippies. It's like giving a degree in rocket science to a sperm whale. A waste Paul: Actually, that'd be pretty awesome. Doctor Whale. Paul: He fights crime. Aurora: And builds rockets Paul: And really crime fighting plus rockets equals so many ratings you don't even know. Paul: Plus it's got a whale in it. People love whales. Aurora: What if the whale had a rocket pack? Paul: Then audiences would explode from concentrated awesome. Aurora: *makes a face* Yeah but then you'd get people gore all over the place Aurora: I'm not cleaning that up Paul: Well, then, maybe it's for the best this show doesn't actually exist. Aurora: Plus I'm too young to go to prison for mass homicide Drunken Sundae Construction is DELICIOUS !!! Dora: Em, this isn't ice cream. This is a bag of frozen peas. Em: Peas are delicious! A Fanfiction. Jake: *Pinches Archie puppet and joss puppet* Jake: *Puts them on* Clone Joss: *Puppetjacked!* Em: ._. Jake: *Archie puppet* Oh Joss I am here now Jake: *Archie puppet* And my labcoat has come undone? Em: *snrk* Jake: *High pitched Joss puppet* Oh Dr Dudley! Rei: *2x facepalm combo* Jake: *Archie puppet* And I will leave my hair off Tamsyn: *Completely losing it* Jake: *Puppet makeouts* Mariah: ?_? *doesn't get it* Clone Joss: *Cracking up too* Jake: *Takes off puppets* Meanwhile, in a fifty yard radius.. Jake: Ems being amazonessess! Cherry wearing not much. Jake: It was amazing. Jake: The end. Orange In Human Form Leonard: I don't want to spend the rest of my life working on a muddy old orange farm D: Saph: What. Saph: Leonard, don't take this the wrong way Saph: But you practically ARE an orange. Coffee With A Shot Of Inconvenience Coffee Machine: Hello, SIR or MADAM. Can I interest you in a delicious morning pick me up? Saph: *oh christ* yes please. Coffee Machine: Thhhhhhhhhhhhhis morning's special is a Grande Mocha Caramelatte! Coffee Machine: Wouuuuuuuuuuuld you like a Grande Mocha Caramelatte? Saph: Please just give me some coffee. Coffee Machine: Whaaaaaaaaaaaat type of coffee? We have lattes, cappucino, frappes, *the list goes on* Saph: haaaaaate. Saph: Just coffee please. Coffee Machine: I'm sorry! We don't stock JUST COFFEE. Do you have a request for a coffee with less JUSTICE? Saph: haaaaaate. Saph: Who made the Genuine People Personality in this thing. Henry: *waves to Saph* I made a traditional Coffee Maker. Saph: It's evil and I hate it. Saph: auuuughhhhhh. Saph: Machine please just give me a cup of coffee for the love of all that is holy. Coffee Machine: I'm sorry! We don't stock AUUUUGHHHHHH. Would you like a coffee with less ANGUISH? Saph: *beep beep auuuuughhhhhh* Coffee Machine: I'm sorry! This coffee machine does not accept LOVE or HOLINESS as currency. Please repeat your request. Saph: All of my hate. Coffee Machine: I- Saph: Coffee dammit. Coffee Machine: -'m sorry! This coffee machine does not accept HATE as a currency. Please repeat your request. Saph: Give me coffee. Genderbending For Every Occasion Topaz: *temporarily a dude for the sake of being able to carry it easier* OOCBroos: (Leonard: *temporarily a chick for the sake of being a goddamn derp*) Binge-Drinking Is Bad, Kids Em: *oh god so hung over* Jake: *Groooooan* Em: *NEVER AGAIN* Em: *augh that narration was too loud* Inadequate For Shipping 20:14:12 iFawe: Jareth: Also any guys on that many steroids must have tiny docks. 20:14:15 iFawe: *dicks 20:14:36 iFawe: (and their ship storage facilities are less than impressive) Unironically Valuable Advice 21:09:50 someotherbroos: Alli: It's actually kinda fun once you stop thinking about how much of a dork you look like. 21:10:06 someotherbroos: (Alli explaining most things in life) Battle Of The Bands Maddie: Yeah sounds fun Bluh what is that racket. Saph: *shrugs* Maddie: Can't we watch porn in peace?! Clone Joss: *RACKET, GOOD WOMAN? THIS IS ROCK!* Maxi: *they somehow end up playing bowie because I'm listening to bowie right now* Clone Joss: *works for me* Saph: I have a solution. *reaches over and turns up the music* Saph: *porn, whatever* OOCCameo: (The music ON the porn.) Saph: *same thing* Saph: There, now the sounds of fucking drown out the sounds of rocking. The Dangers Of Being Too Cool 19:31:06 FrankOfTheNorthStar_: Aurora: *Sarcastically* Yeah, but then how would I ever be cool? 19:32:01 knightFawe: Seth II: Jump in a lake in if you are too warm. Out Of The Frying Pan... 18:01:45 knightFawe: Maddie: *Tries water first!* Aguamenti! *Water surges from her wand into the fires!* 18:01:47 NiteBrite_: Valencia: That's better than my other idea which involves turning into a bat, getting frozen ontop of the orb and then thrown across the fire lake like a baseball. 18:02:18 knightFawe: Maddie: Val, sweetie, that idea would mean you died. 18:02:28 PKFrank: *the water evaporates into steam instantly, barely even making it to the fire. Now you are in the sauna from hell* Authors Author-Man * 23:21:09 AM|Hate: Jake is getting Em a very special christmas present! (the present is his penis) Bruce * 23:35:26 Broos: So, if we all start manifesting "^_^" expressions, would that be sigmata-*brick'd* * 23:16 Ah, Onion Joss. She died as she lived: swimming in junk food grease at exceedingly high temperatures. * 21:05:17 prinnybroos: Amelia falls in love at terminal velocity. * 18:36:32 prinnybroos: Is it a thing? 18:36:34 prinnybroos: Then yes. 18:36:38 prinnybroos: Wes can do it. * Is the Jiaxua/Watermelon ship an actual watermelon? Because Watermelon sounds like it could be a Sleepychar. Cameo * You thought you were in a demonic version of Seattle, but really you were just transported to LA for an hour. * Dammit dammit dammit Ivy is the wrong Harmon twin to assume Henry replaced his brain with a pickle. Fawe * 01:15:45 tinyFawe: Zeta, The Demon Donut Maker of Derp Street. Grim * 20:18 * Grim has joined the chat. 20:18 Grim: I'm BAAAAACK! 20:18 * Grim has left the chat. Malfrank * Only in CM can the cure for AIDS be to bang a teenage girl Yun * Zack will do her in the seat / Zack will do her in the street / Zack will do her in the grass / But never never in the ass Chat conversations Sigma's Questionable Laser Tag Attire 11:19:49 BruceRytel: Cursed Item: Luminous Green Tights Whenever you roll a Stealth check, roll twice and take the worse result. Once worn they cannot be removed as your character believes they are the height of fashion. KREBBIT! 03:51:56 (You can't /nick yourself?) 03:52:54 ``'*`` krebbit is now known as Krebbitisstayingfuckyoooooooou' 03:53:02 ((LOL)) 03:53:11 (You have a long name.) 03:53:36 ``'*`` Krebbitisstayingfuckyoooooooou is now known as Fawe' Belligerent Asterisk 14:19:34 toothsomeCameo: Tamsyn: *Grin* I was kidding. She probably just sat on her phone.* 14:19:41 toothsomeCameo: (random asterisk y u go there) 14:19:48 AM|Hate: Mariah: :< 14:20:04 toothsomeCameo: Tamsyn: Text her back some question marks. 14:20:11 tinyFawe: Random Asterisk: *FUCK YOU YOU'RE NOT MY REAL DAD* The Most Unassertive Serial Killer 00:43:11 AM|Hate: (Good job being a doormat, Gareth.) 00:43:29 toothsomeCameo: (Clone Gareth: I'm working on it!) 00:43:32 AM|Hate: (Gareth: What on earth are you accusing me of?) 00:44:02 toothsomeCameo: (He was too busy murdering prostitutes to kiss anyone.) 00:44:06 UmbraFractus: (So is he a doormat, or is he Jack the Ripper? Make up your mind) 00:44:09 toothsomeCameo: (Gareth: I hate you all.) Allons-y! 00:39:32 AM|Hate: So like if Fawe left for whatever reason, that might prompt T4G. But that's unlikely. 00:39:38 toothsomeCameo: Yeah, basically. 00:40:05 toothsomeCameo: If an author leaves and we simply can't go on with our current set of characters, jumping to the next generation is a sort of emergency exit. 00:40:40 Pieguy: So CM is like the Doctor! 00:40:47] toothsomeCameo: ........Yeah, it is. 00:40:47 Pieguy: If it's fatally wounded, it regenerates 00:41:26 toothsomeCameo: That is so dorkily brilliant I'm not sure what to do with it. 00:41:45 AM|Hate: make it canon 00:41:54 toothsomeCameo: Our entire RP is a Time Lord But where does Heart come into this 20:24:40 knightFawe: *swaps Joss' and Dora's power.* 20:24:45 toothsomeCameo: Dora: SCIENCE! 20:24:48 toothsomeCameo: Clone Joss: BRAINS! 20:25:00 knightFawe: By your powers combined 20:25:04 NiteBrite: Oh god. Putting joss in charge of brains 20:25:09 knightFawe: Henry: I AM CAPTAIN LOBOTOMY Horrible Creatures 22:45:27 TentacleFrank: I don;t know why I decided to make Aranea a fangirl. But it somehow just makes sense 22:45:41 cameoApparition: Yeeeeees. 22:46:16 TentacleFrank: hahaha 22:46:46 someotherbroos: She's a horrible, vile creature and is also a giant spider. Altermate Uses for a Dildo 17:49:24 frumentariiFawe: saph 17:49:29 AM|Hate: Saph: What. 17:49:30 frumentariiFawe: do you have a bag of glittery dicks 17:49:36 AM|Hate: Saph: No. 17:49:43 frumentariiFawe: oh 17:49:43 frumentariiFawe: okay 17:49:46 frumentariiFawe: *gives her one* 17:49:49 AM|Hate: Saph: why 17:49:57 AM|Hate: Saph: I didn't ask for this. 17:50:12 NiteBrite: You can use them on Kiya or Joss (or both) 17:50:30 AM|Hate: Saph: Why. 17:50:44 AM|Hate: Saph: I don't even like either of them. 17:50:53 NiteBrite: I dunno. 17:51:00 wraith: (Fifteen minutes later, Kiya and Joss run past, covering their heads and screaming in dismay. Followed by a cackling Saph, hurling sparkly sex toys at them.) Terrific Ideas 18:24:45 (Well, the internet has some good makeup advice on it.) 18:24:58 (It also has an ample supply of bad advice.) 18:25:57 (And which do you think Leonard is more likely to take?) 18:26:30 Red Delicious: *open to a web page entileded "The amish guide to how wearing makeup makes you a DAMNED WHORE: the website"* 18:26:43 (You have a point.) Family Tradition 18:49:30 iFawe: Jareth: Gonna name him Jareth? 18:50:18 ChristmasFrank: Lou5: Sorry, you'll have to name your own son Jareth 18:51:32 iFawe: Jareth: What? Nah. 18:51:46 ChristmasFrank: Lou5: Well I aint naming my son Jareth 18:58:03 iFawe: Jareth: Lou 93? 18:58:52 ChristmasFrank: Lou5: Ahem, it's 91, thank you very much 18:59:14 iFawe: Jareth: Your sister's LOUcy for fuck's sake 18:59:48 ChristmasFrank: Lou5: My family is either incredibly egotistical, or has no imagination